Love Hurts
by Angibugg
Summary: Back due to popular demand. I dont think its that good, its based on another unfinished story I read that I wanted to finish but people liked it so I am putting it back up.Sawyer gets sick and Kate takes care of him.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: DECISIONS**.

Sawyer had gone into the forest to chop wood. They had plenty of it, but it gave him something to do away from the beach. He had chopped about half of a log when his side started to hurt. He ignored it until he really began to feel sick.

He put the ax down and leaned against the tree. He began to feel like he was going to vomit. After a while it started to go away a little and he made his way back to his tent where he fell asleep.

----------------------

Kate found herself unable to sleep that night and decided a good night walk would do her good. The camp was unnaturally quiet and dark, She was enjoying herself until she heard a disturbing noise. There was a low whimpering coming from Sawyer's tent.

She walked a little cautiously nearer and the noise grew louder, causing her heart to beat in panic. She got to the entrance and into the tent.

There she found Sawyer lying on his side, his back to her, clutching his right side. He was obviously in a large amount of pain and was moaning hoarsely.

She instantly crouched down by his side and lay a gentle hand against his shoulder. "Sawyer, what's wrong?" She asked him worry was clear in her voice.

His moans stopped the moment her voice reached him. He bit his lip not wanting to talk to her, wanting her to just leave him alone.

"Sawyer?" she repeated again, her worry increasing when he wouldn't answer. She touched his arm and felt the heat and sweat covering his body and his horse, pained breathing continued.

"What do you want?" He managed to croak breathlessly, still lying on the same position on the ground unwilling to look at her. Couldn't she just go back to her own damn tent?

"What's wrong?" Her hand went up to stroke his sweat plastered hair.

"Nothing, Im tryin' to sleep. I'm fine, go away." he snapped defensively through the pain and tried to sit himself up, only to give up after the first try as a wave of intense pain washed over him.

"You're Not fine," Kate stated as she helped him settle back down being as careful as she could not to put him in anymore pain."I'll get Jack."

"Damn it Kate, I said I'm fine," he told her again angrily, struggling to a sitting position once again. This time he managed to sit up but it was obvious it was hard for him not to give in to the pain.

As he sat up she saw his face. It wasn't tan like it normally was it was white and there was dark circles under his eyes his hair stuck to his face, he really didn't look good.

"Very funny, Sawyer," she put a firm hand against his back and pushed him down easily as if it was a kitten.

"Have you actually taken a look at yourself?!" Her voice was shaking, she couldn't keep the worry out of it, but she hoped he hadn't noticed.

He stopped struggling and settled back, breathing heavily. He was weak, helpless and he hated those feelings more than anything. Especially when other people knew that he was. Especially her.

Few minutes later, the pain had managed to subside a little, and Sawyer took that opportunity to look up at Kate's face. "See, I'm all better, Freckles."

He smiled weakly when she frowned at him, but he could tell she was relieved he was feeling better.

Kate noticed he was still clutching his side, although not as tightly. "Is it your side that's hurting?"

"Yeah." Sawyer said quietly with a sigh, finally admitting to her that he was hurt.

"I'll go get Jack," she said again, this time, standing up to go.

"I don't need him." He said, like a little kid refusing to go to the doctor. He didn't want him here.

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"Sawyer," "This is serious. You know what, this is ridiculous, I won't listen to you. I'm going."

Kate was getting impatient with his stubbornness, Why was he always such a god damned stubborn man?

"I'm really touched." Sawyer smiled crookedly at her, "Do you really care that much?"

Kate rolled her eyes, yet she could not help but smile back. She didn't want to believe him, but she was really relieved by his teasing, it meant he was getting better.

"If you're fine, then this won't take more than few minutes."

"Fine," Sawyer finally agreed, "I'll see him tomorrow. Happy?"

Kate hesitated for a moment before reluctantly accepting, knowing that he wouldn't go unless she literally dragged him there, and she really didn't feel like dragging him anywhere.

When another moment passed without Kate leaving, Sawyer raised his eyebrow. "You' stayin overnight, sweetheart?" he asked her with crooked smile " Why don't you come here, and warm a sick man up." Sawyer raised his cover and motioned invitingly with his hand,

Kate gave him a look and rolled her eyes at him. "Is sex all you ever think about?" she asked him.

"Well, I cant help it, a pretty woman like you in my tent, its not all my fault." He said waiting for her reaction. "So was that a yes or a no?"

"You're running a fever, you don't need any warming up."

"Okay then. What kind of a gentleman will I be if I let you be cold in the middle of the night." He asked trying his luck with another line.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not cold, and I think you should rest. I'll just stay here, I'll be here if you need me."

"Aw, come on freckles, that hurt."

"Just go to sleep Sawyer."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: CONSEQUENCES.**

A few hours later, when the sun was only just beginning to come over the ocean, Kate's eyes snapped open when she heard a sharp cry of pain shattered the quiet air around them like a dropped glass on the floor. She quickly got up and sprang to Sawyer's side.

He thrashed and writhed with pain, clutching and clawing at his right side desperately. Cries and groans escaped his lips without him being able to stop them, he wasn't even aware he was making them all he knew was the pain and how sick he felt.

Kate's eyes widened with fear. She sprang to her feet and ran outside, almost bumping into Charlie who obviously heard the screams and came to check out what was going on.

"GET JACK, NOW!" Kate told him, her face had gone pale.

Charlie nodded, by the look on her face he knew it had to be something about Sawyer. Without asking questions he took off running towards the caves where Jack was.

Kate rushed back into the tent to Sawyer's side. She knelt beside him and managed to pry one of his hands from his side and held it tightly in hers.

"Sawyer," she lifted her other hand to rest it on his forehead, pushing his hair out of his face. He felt like the fever was getting higher. She was trying all she knew how to comfort him, she wished she knew how to do more. He twisted in pain and moaned, completely unaware of her.

"It's my fault," Kate said to her self as she fought to keep the tears out of her eyes, "I shouldn't have listened to him. I knew better, I shouldn't have listened to him. Damn it why did I listen."

It wasn't long before Jack burst into the tent. He had been half way there, going towards the screams when he ran into Charlie, who told him that it was Sawyer. He knelt hastily beside Kate and put a firm hand on her shoulder, indicating that she should move and give him her space.

Kate looked up at Jack, happy he had come so fast. She prayed he could do something for him.

"It's his side. It was hurting him last night but he didn't want you to look at it." Kate told him, and he nodded.

"Kate, I need you to keep him from moving so much."

It took both Jack and Kate to finally turn Sawyer on his back and force his hands and arms away from his side. Kate held Sawyer's arms, his head resting on her lap as Jack began to examine Sawyer's side.

Jack started to press against Sawyers right side and when he reached the right section of his abdomen, Sawyer screamed in agony, his back arched, almost causing Kate to loose her grip on him. Jack frowned, his hands dropping in desperation.

Kate, who was fighting back tears, looked at him in question."What's wrong?" she asked him. "What did you do?"

Jack didn't look up. He knew she loved Sawyer, he had known this for a while. It hurt him but he knew that seeing him in pain was putting her in just as much pain "It's his appendix," he said.

"What?" Kate looked at him, "Jack, there must be something you can do to help him!"

"Kate, it's going to explode." he said "He needs surgery, or it'll kill him" Jack said sharply, finally raising his head and meeting her eyes, "I'm not sure I could perform a successful one with the very little equipment we have here."

"Well, we have to do something, Jack," Kate told him nervously, She looked down at Sawyer . "I can't just sit and watch him suffer like this until it's over. Not is there is something we can do"

"Kate. The risks of complications are too high..."

"Jack, you CAN'T let him die!" She pleaded. She wouldn't let Sawyer die, not like this. "There has to be something you can do, anything."

Jack held her gaze for a moment, then he shifted his attention back to Sawyer. "Get my backpack."

He sighed heavily knowing that this wasn't going to be pleasant. He didn't have anything to numb his side so he would feel the whole thing. Even if Sawyer somehow made it through the surgery, the risk of infection and complications was high.


	3. Chapter 3

I think I am now addicted to writing this story. I want to know how it ends lol.

**Chapter 3: A Remedy**

Kate quickly returned to the tent with Jack's backpack. She handed it over to him and took her place by Sawyer again, putting his head back on her lap. His skin was so hot. His face was twisted with pain and he was making a low whimpering sound as though just breathing hurt. It broke her heart to see him like this.

Jack took his back pack and them poured some alcohol which he had found in the tent on Sawyer's side and on his hands and knife which he had pulled from his backpack along with other various medical supplies that were in there that he knew he would need.

"Put this in his mouth."he said handing her a pen " It's so he wont bite his tongue."

She opened his mouth and slid it between his teeth, pushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Hold him tight." he said as he prepared to make the incision.

"What are you doing." she asked, alarmed to see him ready to cut him open.

"I have to take it out Kate."

"Right now? He isn't even unconscious." She knew it had to come out, but what about the pain she knew he would be in when he did it with out anything?

"I don't have anything that can block the pain, or anything that will knock him out with out having to overdose him." he said. "And if his present state is anything to judge by if I don't do it now, he'll be dead by tomorrow morning."

She bit her lip and took a deep breath counting to five and looked down at Sawyers face, not wanting to watch what Jack was doing.

Sawyer let out an ear shattering scream as the knife pierced his skin making the incision. Kate held him tight, trying her hardest to keep the man in her arms as still as possible. Jack had to practaly sit on Sawyer's legs to keep him still so he could continue, trying hard to ignore the mans screams of agony.

A small circle had formed outside of the tent as the day got lighter, they wanted to see what was going on. They peeked in and saw Jack cutting open Sawyer, who appeared to be concious. If Kate hadn't been right there it would have looked like Jack was killing him, that's what it sounded like.

Kate just looked at sawyer, he was biting so hard on the pen she was amazed it hadn't snapped. She kissed is forehead, still keeping a steady hold on him.

"It's going to be okay." she said, she didn't know if he could hear her, she wanted him to know that she was still with him and she needed to hear those words too.

"Shhh, I know it hurts, but its going to be okay." 

His agonized screams and stopped and his face relaxed a little. He looked to be unconscious. His breathing was still uneven and he was still whimpering, but at least he wasn't in as much pain as he had been in.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It took about 35 minutes for Jack to finish. He stitched him I and put a gauze bandage over it.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kate asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She had to keep herself from yelling the question at him.

"You're the doctor! How the hell do you not know?!" She did yell this at him, she wasnt able to hold back.

" It was leaking." he told her. "He needs heavy antibiotics, I don't have anything near strong enough, I only have some for an ear infection and strep throat. That's nowhere near enough."

"But it didn't burst he should be fine right?"

"It also took longer than it should have, so he lost more blood than I thought."

"But he is going to be okay now right?" she did not want to believe that he wasn't, she needed Jack to tell her that he would be fine.

"I don't know Kate." he said. "I don't know, we're just going to have to wait and see what happens. I'll be back in a bit to check on him okay? If anything happens get me."

She nodded as she watched him leave. She gave Sawyer a kiss on the cheek, hoping he would be okay. She needed him to be okay.

"Your gonna get through this okay." she whispered to him . "Your going to be just fine."

His only response was a little movement and a heavy breath.

"I don't care if you don't want to, I don't care if you want to die." She said thinking of the letter, when he had been stabbed and he had told Jack to let go.

"You are going to pull through this, for me. Please."

Sawyer opened his eyes to see her above him crying. "Corse I will freckles." he said and kissed her.

The end.


End file.
